Session 88 Redirection Estasia
(9:31:45 PM) ***Priceless welcomes myrah (9:33:50 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:34:19 PM) Danzi: how goes?? (9:34:25 PM) Priceless: haven (9:34:28 PM) Priceless: 't started (9:35:09 PM) Lianst: waiting on you and shadell. (9:35:34 PM) Danzi: I'm live and loud (9:36:56 PM) Shadell: I'm here. (9:36:57 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:37:22 PM) Priceless: so, what is on the agenda today? (9:43:40 PM) Lianst: well? (9:44:24 PM) Priceless: let's see, immediate matters would include the Autocthonians, I believe (9:44:56 PM) Lianst: and niet wanted to continue playing Risk (9:45:15 PM) Danzi: bored with risk. (9:46:54 PM) Priceless: hmm (9:47:07 PM) Danzi: if you guys want to do risk, do it without Danzi on downtime, because comp 5 characters won't be able to let Danzi do her fiend thing (9:49:27 PM) Lianst: Scavengerland politics are stable at the moment you can mess with external ones (9:49:42 PM) Priceless: well (9:49:44 PM) Lianst: and Niet will probably want to wait on afew charm purchases before playing risk with chaya (9:49:53 PM) Priceless: we could negotiate with the south (9:49:56 PM) Priceless: with the perfect (9:50:31 PM) Danzi: Or she could let Danizelle deal with Chaya (9:50:36 PM) ***Danzi shrugs (9:53:01 PM) Lianst: or autochonians (9:53:42 PM) Danzi: Chaya's easy. Danzi could take care of them with a few weeks of lab work and bring them all to their knees (9:54:36 PM) Danzi: but autochthonians? (9:56:00 PM) Lianst: ok (9:57:05 PM) Priceless: Autocthonians will work, we will, of course, bring oodles of resources with us (9:57:25 PM) Danzi: hell no. not bribing them to stay off our land (9:58:00 PM) Priceless: ... you DO know we've been giving them plenty of relief materials, right? (9:58:17 PM) Danzi: that wasn't a bribe. that was an acto of goodwill. (9:58:24 PM) Danzi: We're not paying tribute though (9:58:59 PM) Priceless: ... and I was planning to give it to them regardless? (9:59:06 PM) Lianst: they aren't on your land yet. (9:59:25 PM) Danzi: I don't want to make it look like we're paying to keep 'em off (9:59:50 PM) Lianst: they are a good 1k from anything you are even thinking about claiming (10:00:40 PM) Shadell entered the room. (10:00:48 PM) Shadell: No. (10:00:54 PM) Priceless: no? (10:00:55 PM) Shadell: We are going to stop paying them if they don't keep off. (10:01:02 PM) Shadell: They need our money. (10:01:04 PM) Priceless: well, duh (10:01:08 PM) Shadell: If they don't leave us alone, they don't get it. (10:01:16 PM) Shadell: But we're not giving it so they'll leave us alone. (10:01:31 PM) Priceless: of course, but we don't phrase it as such (10:01:34 PM) Shadell: We merely give gifts to friends, and don't look upon those who mess with us as friends. (10:01:45 PM) Shadell: It's not tribute though. (10:01:52 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (10:01:54 PM) Lianst: they are over a a thousand miles from you. (10:02:03 PM) Lianst: messing with you is not the problem (10:02:40 PM) Danzi: We could also trade for Autochthonian schematics. (10:02:50 PM) Lianst: Your potential problem is them going space Viking on the Scavengerlands (10:03:05 PM) Danzi: yeah (10:04:36 PM) Priceless: quite, though shouldn't we go visit and get the lay of the land, so to speak? (10:05:13 PM) Danzi: probably. Maybe we can con them into not going space viking in the confederation of Rivers area (10:06:04 PM) Lianst: You spent a decent amount of time with them, all of you have a pretty good grasp of their culture They have museums open to the public (10:06:16 PM) Danzi: right (10:07:16 PM) Lianst: Its nto a secret that they go to war, its not a secret that they like war. its not a secret they merc out, its not a secret they've tried to conquer the rest of autocthonia in the past (10:07:22 PM) Priceless: So, should it be a visit, or an invitation to formal negotiations under a party/ball atmosphere? (10:07:50 PM) Danzi: I favor crashing party uninvited (10:08:14 PM) Priceless: a visit wouldn't likely be a party (10:08:24 PM) Priceless: a party would be arranged to keep them socially off-balance (10:09:42 PM) Lianst: Your only real major problem is making sure they don't come to the conclusion creation is a loot pinata (10:10:37 PM) Danzi: we should bring along a couple solars and lunars to ask them to settle down (10:10:46 PM) Danzi: maybe some dragon bloods (10:11:40 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:11:52 PM) Priceless: they have a strong military tradition, correct? (10:12:06 PM) Lianst: yes (10:12:31 PM) Priceless: why not arrange a sort of military exhibition, possibly with some mock-battles? (10:12:58 PM) Danzi: No reason to. (10:13:21 PM) Priceless: one moment (10:13:42 PM) canti128 entered the room. (10:14:04 PM) canti128: (Did I miss much?) (10:14:05 PM) Danzi: And we aren't very strong militarily. we merely have four infernals who can eat entire battalions alive (10:14:57 PM) Danzi: in fact we're so militarily disorganized i'm half-tempted to subcontract a Dawn caste. (10:14:59 PM) Priceless: armies of monsters, demons (10:15:26 PM) Shadell: Danzi, we have Juggs, a few abyssals, Jo, a few infernals, a city of sorcerers (soon) a lunar, etc. (10:15:28 PM) Danzi: We don't have an effective general is the problem there (10:16:02 PM) Shadell: No, we literally have like 8 things sufficient for most any war. Though the loss of Ceylin does hurt there. (10:16:21 PM) Danzi: basically militarily? the autochthonians aren't really mentally prepared for what each one of us is capable of individually with Shintai (10:16:32 PM) Danzi: or Lilith (10:16:47 PM) Danzi: or levi if Niet ever cons him into joining us (10:17:12 PM) Danzi: Although Danzi'd wanna choke him out if he so much as farted towards her dragon bloods (10:19:07 PM) canti128 is now known as Royal_Rainbow (10:19:25 PM) Lianst: There's your possible general.. (10:19:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Who're we attacking/defending? (10:20:05 PM) Priceless: Danzi: the point is that on average, our forces are such a grade over most of what estasia could marshal, in a simple mock battle, they'd be defeated soundly (10:23:14 PM) Lianst: they can field 100 celestial tier combatants who have charms for leading people. (10:24:30 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow puts on a general patton pony outfit (10:25:38 PM) Lianst: But you have open relations with them, you know they sell their services, and tend to take things when they can since war ist heir only industry. (10:26:46 PM) Lianst: and You did help save them and their god so its not really a problem of "They might hurt you" (10:26:54 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:27:21 PM) Danzi: right. (10:27:48 PM) Lianst: Your problem is they have guns and are moving from "We won' to "We have guns lets do stuff with them" (10:27:49 PM) Danzi: but they ned to be led to the conclusion that creation isn't their pinata for lewtz (10:28:23 PM) Shadell: Right. (10:28:27 PM) Shadell: Hmm. (10:28:30 PM) Shadell: Send them south? (10:28:39 PM) Shadell: Point out how rich Paragon is? (10:28:45 PM) Danzi: my point is yes, we have a very powerful force. Hell. Danzi's naga would likely give the bastards nightmares for centuries (10:28:51 PM) Shadell: Get them to sack Gem? (10:29:07 PM) Danzi: but we have a VERY DISORGANIZED powerful military force (10:29:10 PM) Priceless: Shadell: not sure that's the best move (10:29:21 PM) Danzi: so impressing them militarily is unlikely (10:29:32 PM) Priceless: ...hmmm, that's an idea (10:29:49 PM) Priceless: look, they're going to be of limited effectiveness in most of Creation, yes? (10:29:54 PM) Danzi: getting them to secure what they have, stabilize it and LEARN from the natives they've conquered would keep them occupied for centuries (10:30:13 PM) Priceless: due to tactical issues (10:30:48 PM) Danzi: no, they're doing the conquer and strip thing, when they'd be MUCH better served learning how to work the land they've taken (10:30:59 PM) Danzi: and hiring out mercs (10:31:09 PM) Danzi: Rather than playing viking longship raider (10:31:12 PM) Priceless: Danzi: there's a part of creation where they'll be welcomed with more or less open arms, and not suffer as many tactical disadvantages, and will be able to wage a war for YEARS without destabilizing the map (10:31:27 PM) Danzi: the west (10:31:42 PM) Priceless: *hits the WRONG buzzer* (10:32:04 PM) Lianst: Convincing them that "now is the time to unify the Octet" is an option (10:32:05 PM) Priceless: the mountain folk (10:32:22 PM) Danzi: But we don't want them getting too froggy Jen, nor do we want them acting like a buncha madcrazy bandits to piss off the celestial hosts enough to combine forces and attack them and autochthon (10:32:24 PM) Shadell: (10:32:40 PM) Shadell: Hmm. (10:32:46 PM) Shadell: Octet could be decent. (10:33:39 PM) Priceless: as would sending them to aid the beleaguered mountain folk in their perpetual underground wars (10:33:54 PM) Shadell: ... (10:33:58 PM) Shadell: I don't think that would end well. (10:34:07 PM) Priceless: ... elaborate? (10:34:32 PM) Shadell: We're giving them access to a group of amazingly good crafters, and an incredible pile of resources. (10:34:46 PM) Shadell: These crafters can make resources out of hand and worship the same things the Alchemicals do. (10:34:57 PM) Danzi: Autochthonians synergize perfectly with the mountain folk (10:34:59 PM) Shadell: If they work together Estasia could become a much bigger threat. (10:35:13 PM) Shadell: If they don't need us for materials anymore, our influence wanes. (10:35:17 PM) Royal_Rainbow: hmm (10:35:18 PM) Danzi: Shadell. that manse. WANT! (10:35:57 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Priceless, would the mountain folk partake in guerrilla warfare? (10:36:23 PM) Priceless: Royal_Rainbow: they're adept in it (10:36:25 PM) Danzi: We don't want the mountain folk and the Autos combining to form voltron (10:36:33 PM) Danzi: Period. (10:36:45 PM) Royal_Rainbow: That could be something. (10:36:47 PM) Danzi: Danzi will fight anyone who tries to make it happen (10:36:54 PM) Royal_Rainbow: well, its not the sollution, but its something (10:37:05 PM) Priceless: well, I don't want to throw them at the octet immediately (10:37:41 PM) Priceless: I want to at least lay the seeds for their future success before doing that (10:37:51 PM) Danzi: let's just find out what they're up to and what they're planning (10:37:57 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Perhaps we can have them at a secondary staging area, have them already dug in in the event of a retreat of our main forces? (10:38:08 PM) Royal_Rainbow: er, hald of our main forces (10:38:16 PM) Danzi: We don't need to SEED shit. The Autochthonians aren't going to be ejected (10:38:29 PM) Danzi: they're a power. (10:38:35 PM) Priceless: ... Danzi: that's not what I mean (10:39:21 PM) Danzi: i also want to find out what game the perfect is playing before we meddle too deeply (10:40:23 PM) Priceless: then we might want to discuss with both factions before deciding what our disctraction is? (10:40:24 PM) Shadell: Priceless, do we want them to succeed? (10:40:32 PM) Shadell: They're a militaristic jingoistic power. (10:40:47 PM) Danzi: this is what I've been trying to say for months! Don't make plans to fuck with other nations policies until we know what those policies are. (10:41:12 PM) Shadell: Estasia is a jingoistic expansionist power. (10:41:21 PM) Shadell: The more they take, the sooner they'd try to gobble us up. (10:42:01 PM) Danzi: My point. We need to approach them and ask them why... after we helped them, they're repaying us by kicking down OUR sandcastle (10:43:00 PM) Shadell: It's not us, it's the place we want to conquer. (10:43:00 PM) Priceless: they aren't, yet (10:43:01 PM) Danzi: why they're destabilizing OUR world (10:43:15 PM) Shadell: Nations generally aren't known for gratitude. (10:43:25 PM) Shadell: So much as acting in their own best interests. (10:43:36 PM) Shadell: And Estasia will always see those as conquest and war. (10:43:42 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:43:47 PM) Danzi: and this is one of those times we need to be prepared to demonstrate shintai full-throttle (10:43:57 PM) Shadell: I'd say play it low key. (10:44:06 PM) Danzi: I said be prepared (10:44:11 PM) Shadell: Ah. (10:44:14 PM) Priceless: I suppose the best way to handle it in a 'you shouldn't be bothered with having to take and hold creation's lands' (10:44:23 PM) Shadell: But, I'd say we try to encourage them to handle the octet again. (10:44:31 PM) Shadell: And once they've committed... (10:44:41 PM) Shadell: Well, do so subtly and in a deniable way. (10:44:50 PM) Shadell: Or scour Autocthonia of void. (10:44:52 PM) Danzi: I think we need to make very clear what will happen if the celestials decide they're pissing in the creation pool too hard (10:46:35 PM) Lianst: All attempts in the past to conquer the octet have failed, and not because they didn't have enough resources. (10:47:13 PM) Priceless: but they're also convinced, metaphorically, that one more good charge will do it, on a subconscious level (10:47:46 PM) Lianst: Yes (10:48:00 PM) Lianst: Just because you send them back to fight the octet doesn't mean they are going to win. (10:48:05 PM) Shadell: Right. (10:48:10 PM) Shadell: We don't want them to win? (10:48:15 PM) Danzi: And I'm just saying we need to be prepared to make our own personal-grade show of force (10:48:20 PM) Shadell: We'd want them to be crushed? (10:48:27 PM) Shadell: Jen, any opinion? (10:48:30 PM) Shadell: RR? (10:49:07 PM) Lianst: You've summoned up things that frighten their ministers and defeated the invasion attacking them. (10:49:15 PM) Shadell: Well, I suppose for a Malfeas/Isidoros Slayer to favor anything but a show of force would be strange. (10:49:24 PM) Royal_Rainbow: I keep thinking "Earthquake bomb", and then subsequent invasion. (10:49:37 PM) Priceless: I don't think we need to shatter them (10:49:39 PM) Danzi: Canti is definitely a slayer (10:49:49 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow derp face (10:49:55 PM) Danzi: No ut we need to be able to make them shit their pants (10:50:06 PM) Priceless: however, a joint military demonstration wouldn't be out of the picture (10:50:13 PM) Royal_Rainbow: but we do need to cripple them to the effect that we won't loose soldiers (10:50:15 PM) ***Danzi facepalms (10:50:29 PM) Royal_Rainbow: demonstration? (10:50:30 PM) Priceless: Danzi: (10:50:43 PM) Danzi: What have i been saying about no generals? Disorganized military (10:50:47 PM) Priceless: the idea is to show them we could fuck them up without actually, you know, directly fighting them (10:50:53 PM) Priceless: and not mock battles (10:51:06 PM) Priceless: more a 'show use your big guns, we'll show you ours' (10:51:10 PM) Danzi: You're not listening to me (10:51:31 PM) Lianst: so head there and talk (10:51:34 PM) Lianst: ? (10:51:59 PM) Danzi: Military force isn't going to impress these jerks (10:51:59 PM) Lianst: You have a bunch of options see which one sticks (10:52:19 PM) Priceless: Danzi: under WHAT peaceful situation would usage of a shintai NOT be an unreasonably aggressive show of force? (10:52:32 PM) Danzi: Did I say we'd have to? (10:52:46 PM) Priceless: that seemed to be what you were leaning toward (10:52:49 PM) Lianst: Go talk see what sticks? (10:53:00 PM) Danzi: I said we need to be PREPARED to unload army-slaughtering shintai just in case they decide to get too damned froggy (10:53:24 PM) Lianst: ok (10:53:24 PM) Danzi: This is one of these situations where body counts might happen (10:53:32 PM) Danzi: And might NEED to happen (10:54:49 PM) Danzi: but do we want the fast way there? (10:56:59 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow thinks (10:57:25 PM) Lianst: you have ships it doesn't take that long to get there. (10:58:22 PM) Danzi: I have swift spirit of winged transportation too. (10:59:26 PM) Lianst: so go to the place? (10:59:44 PM) Priceless: sure (11:00:45 PM) Lianst: the place is more secure and built out since the last time a much more proper fortress. (11:02:52 PM) ***Danzi lands a ways out, she's human-appearing for the visit, and watches the land carefully (11:03:23 PM) Danzi: the swift spirit disappears once we land a bit out (11:04:06 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (where are we?) (11:04:30 PM) Danzi: ((autochthonian territory (11:05:38 PM) ***Priceless is as showingly dressed as ever. (11:05:51 PM) Lianst: a very large mechanical fortress with a human head in the center. (11:06:24 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow follows closely by Danzi. She's a pony at the moment (unless otherwise advised not to by the other players), wearing a rather General Patton style hat and military jacket (11:06:27 PM) ***Danzi is dressed simply in a belted piece of cloth cut to allow for most of her more common bodyshifts. (11:06:57 PM) ***Danzi sees no reason to make the pony change shape. (11:07:24 PM) ***Shadell is in the form of a youngish girl with hair that shines silvery in the light and eyes that almost seem made of garnet. (11:08:28 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow surveys the land, making note of the terrain (11:10:46 PM) Lianst: its generally jungle around it but they've cleared it away (11:11:11 PM) ***Danzi narrows her eyes at that, more annoyed by the pushing away of life than anything (11:11:18 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow grumbles slightly. Not good terrain at all. (11:11:52 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (11:12:18 PM) Danzi: "These people have no clue about the value of the Jungle. They're not paying attention to the locals." (11:13:00 PM) Priceless: "Danzi, they're foreign, in EVERY value of the word." she pointed out. (11:13:20 PM) Danzi: "They're not paying ATTENTION." She grinds out. (11:13:22 PM) Niet: "Right, how dare they make walls, roofs, and a stable base." (11:13:32 PM) ***Danzi facepalms (11:13:44 PM) Danzi: "no Niet, you're missing my point." (11:14:16 PM) Niet: (Is it clearing the whole jungle, or "Cut down stuff around here for a camp around the head we can't move?") (11:15:16 PM) Lianst: its a fortress they can defend, they've cleared the area around it within afew hundred yards completely (11:15:50 PM) Danzi: (Ok I thought you meant they'd been doing mass clearcutting. there's a difference between that and making a killing field)) (11:16:06 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm.) (11:17:19 PM) Lianst: (they have airships( (11:17:32 PM) Danzi: ((So do we, oddly enough)) (11:17:50 PM) Lianst: (There's no point to destroying their camoflage) (11:18:12 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (does there seem to be an airship docking area inside the fortress?) (11:18:13 PM) ***Danzi walks forward towards the gates of the fortress. (11:18:19 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (like a tower?) (11:18:28 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow follows (11:21:42 PM) Lianst: (they seem to fly out of the mouth of the head (11:22:31 PM) Danzi: ((there's a HUGE head there canti. i forget which magical materiel. but if a transformer was big enough to form a city this would be his head)) (11:24:01 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Oh, I see... I'll call him Civilous Prime... :P ) (11:24:28 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Its the portal that we cam through, right?) (11:25:24 PM) Lianst: they welcome you in though look confused by the pony (11:26:16 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow marches proudly (11:29:08 PM) Lianst: (..I am going to presume Emerald thought to give RR the language right?) (11:29:41 PM) Priceless: (quite) (11:29:47 PM) Royal_Rainbow: ( *laugh* ) (11:30:26 PM) Priceless: "Greetings. It is a pleasure to see you once again." Priceless greeted them beneficently (11:31:55 PM) Lianst: "is there something wrong?" (11:32:25 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Nay." (11:32:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (ok, im going to die laughing now. carry on.) (11:32:55 PM) Priceless: "Well, I, for one, wanted to see how well our relief efforts have gone with your people." she replied graciously. (11:34:51 PM) Lianst: there is much staring at RR's response (11:35:26 PM) Priceless: "There are weirder beings in Creation that can talk than our companion here." She stated lightly, "Please, be at ease." (11:36:32 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow sighs "Indeed. I wouldn't hurt a fly." (11:36:43 PM) Lianst: "Is it a rat?" (11:36:55 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow facehoofs (11:37:28 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "The correct terminology for beings like me are 'ponies' or 'equines'." (11:37:28 PM) Priceless: "She is what is called a 'Pony', though she is a particularly exceptional example." she told them, "I do not believe they are at all related to rats though." (11:37:31 PM) Danzi: "No." (11:37:45 PM) Danzi: "There's a lot more than rats out there." (11:38:20 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Watch out for the squirrels, let me tell you..." (11:38:39 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow coughs, getting us back on topic "Relief effort...?" (11:39:24 PM) Lianst: (who went to the museums?) (11:39:55 PM) Priceless: (I'd say priceless at least) (11:40:03 PM) Danzi: ((Yo)) (11:40:27 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (probably. If they were holding a military exhibit.) (11:40:51 PM) Lianst: (well who was there before) (11:40:55 PM) Lianst: (Int+lore) (11:41:34 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 4d10 (11:41:34 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 4d10: 7 10 3 2 (11:41:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (3) (11:42:01 PM) Danzi: `roll 16d10 (11:42:01 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 16d10: 2 1 6 7 6 5 3 5 7 1 6 9 9 6 8 5 (11:42:10 PM) Danzi: ((5)) (11:42:36 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (11:42:36 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 6 5 4 1 5 3 1 7 3 3 2 10 (11:42:47 PM) Niet: (3) (11:42:58 PM) Priceless: (nabbing a succ) (11:43:05 PM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (11:43:06 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 6d10: 5 6 3 6 6 8 (11:43:19 PM) Priceless: (2) (11:44:05 PM) Lianst: (you all are familiar with the extensive rat breeding program of autocthonia maybe nto the specifics but that they basically made them into.. everything included horses in Estasia before that line went extinct) (11:44:56 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (*blinks*) (11:46:20 PM) Lianst: "its significantly increased our production capacities" (11:46:35 PM) Priceless: "And how do your people fare?" she asked (11:46:36 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "I... see." (11:47:35 PM) Danzi: "We're looking to talk to the city's assembly." (11:50:51 PM) Lianst: ((the Alchemical Circle or do you mean political group?) (11:51:45 PM) Priceless: (I think danzi means political leads) (11:52:16 PM) Danzi: ((Yeah, since the mortals are the ones who lead the nations of autobotia. (11:53:55 PM) Lianst: (int+bureaucracy to see how long this takes I mean you have an easy road but.. its still wheels of bureau0 (11:54:19 PM) Danzi: ((Thisw is Niet's show then)) (11:54:37 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Yeah, I only have a 3 on this roll...) (11:55:16 PM) Priceless: (I have a 7 if need be) (11:55:21 PM) Niet: (doubling roll.) (11:55:26 PM) Niet: `roll 18d10 (11:55:26 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 18d10: 5 4 3 7 8 9 10 3 9 8 1 8 2 6 3 8 8 9 (11:55:33 PM) Niet: (11) (11:56:14 PM) Lianst: It takes you as quickly as they can possibly get communications through so 6 hours or so. (11:57:53 PM) ***Danzi waits and talks to the soldiers, and whatever alchemicals will talk to us, asking about news and gossip, generally worming hewr way into their hearts and playing on national pride and the fact that soldiers like to brag about the accomplishments of their people to get an idea of what the Estasians have been up to or are planning (11:59:30 PM) ***Priceless provides refreshments she brought with her to those who talk to them, teas and such, strong, but usually pleasant flavors. (6/19/2011 12:00:20 AM) Lianst: Perception+Socialize danzi (12:00:38 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow has been looking around at several books that contains history and perhaps local and world maps. Surveying maps and globes... that sort of thing. (12:01:31 AM) Lianst: books don't seem to be common of course.. that's pretty much true in creation.. but there aren;'t trees here so one has to wonder where they come from (12:02:01 AM) Royal_Rainbow: Oh, I see... hmm. (12:02:41 AM) Lianst: but RR gets lots of stares and random people coming up to touch her. (12:03:15 AM) ***Priceless urges RR to be tolerant (12:04:35 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow would back away from the touchers, asking if she could help them with anything. She can often be visibly twitching. (12:05:50 AM) ***Danzi sets a hand on RR. "Relax a bit. they've never seen anything like you, and bluntly they keep trying to zap me with their charms whenever I take the form I prefer. Just enjoy the attention." (12:06:06 AM) Danzi: `roll 20d10 (12:06:06 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 20d10: 3 10 3 7 6 5 4 3 3 10 6 7 7 5 7 6 10 5 5 10 (12:06:20 AM) Danzi: ((12 on gather info)) (12:07:32 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow sighs "Perhaps your right..." She puts on a fake smile and puts up with touchers... but she's sure to notify them when they touch too roughly (12:11:56 AM) Lianst: you get alot of discussion about the resource surplus that after fixing everything they will probably end up increasing their champion number by 1/3 to 1/2 (12:13:01 AM) Niet: (Damn Creation for its clay!) (12:14:00 AM) Danzi: ((No mention of food and other stuff? or do these dingdongs still cleave tightly to their homebrew food and drink? (12:14:46 AM) Priceless: (how do they react to priceless' refreshments?) (12:17:41 AM) Lianst: (they haven't had much contact but you and the monkeys) (12:18:05 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (and the rats) (12:19:47 AM) Danzi: ((are these the guys wreaking havoc all over or is it a different group?)) (12:20:27 AM) Priceless: (they aren't wreaking havoc yet) (12:20:33 AM) Lianst: (they haven't gotten to that yet) (12:20:42 AM) Priceless: (that's the yugash people that joined with the paragon) (12:21:06 AM) Danzi: ((I thought that was who we wanted to deal with)) (12:22:05 AM) Lianst: (no thse are the people in your backyard who could go space viking) (12:22:25 AM) Niet: (Yugesh went south.) (12:22:38 AM) Priceless: (yes, we're trying to PREVENT problems here, so they don't try to get froggy while dealing with Yugash in the south and southwest) (12:24:33 AM) Danzi: ((Ok I misunderstood)) (12:25:19 AM) Priceless: (thus all my military demonstration ideas) (12:29:19 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (*nods* soooo...) (12:29:45 AM) Danzi: ((So we find out what they plan on doing)) (12:32:17 AM) Lianst: anyway you get your meeting with the National council (12:32:31 AM) Royal_Rainbow: Whee (12:33:52 AM) Priceless: "Greetings, I see things are going well for you and your people." Priceless began gregariously. (12:39:09 AM) Lianst: there is much nodding, (12:41:12 AM) Priceless: "Among other, more minor topics, we wished to broach the topic of what you wish to do next." she stated plainly and up front. (12:46:33 AM) Lianst: "continue building up our strenght, obviously" (12:47:57 AM) Priceless: "Quite, but how, in what theater? And what will you do with this strength?" (12:47:58 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Strength? What kind of strength?" (12:48:08 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (my bad ^^:) (12:52:44 AM) Lianst: "We have a resource surplus the ceiling is the limit!" (12:54:32 AM) Danzi: ((ONE SEC (12:57:26 AM) Lianst: (ahem) (1:02:56 AM) Danzi: ((SORRY HAD ROOMMATE ISSUES)) (1:03:03 AM) Lianst: (its ok) (1:04:19 AM) Niet: (And caps lock issues?) (1:04:37 AM) Danzi: "So you don't actually have a plan. Would you like a few suggestions? I'm fairly certain that the opportunities provided will allow for further improvements to your nation's stability, as well as give you and us an edge over the more southlier movements of the Yugash nation as well." (1:08:08 AM) Lianst: (2 manipulation+performance) (1:08:23 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (1:08:23 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 1 6 1 2 1 7 10 8 3 3 3 6 5 2 1 8 4 2 4 10 8 4 (1:08:34 AM) Danzi: ((8)) (1:09:07 AM) Lianst: they seem to be listening (1:12:37 AM) Lianst: (..continue?) (1:15:26 AM) Danzi: "Now then, have you taken any lands near the entry into creation? Or have your efforts been purely exploratory thus far?" (1:15:43 AM) Danzi: ((I am having frequent roomie issues sorry if I R slow)) (1:16:04 AM) Lianst: (other people can speak up you know) (1:16:24 AM) Priceless: (I was giving Danzi some time to shine?) (1:16:27 AM) Lianst: "Mostly exploratory" (1:23:26 AM) Danzi: "Would you like assistance getting a base of operations set up in the creation zones, help learning the lay of the land and how to locate and exploit useful materiels, how to find food, clean water, and things of this nature?" (1:27:53 AM) Danzi: "I offer this avenue with a word of caution that I believe the yugashi ignored, and are about due to learn of firsthand." (1:27:54 AM) Lianst: "We are not entirely sold on expansion into the upper reaches" (1:29:50 AM) Danzi: "I would actually advise caution entering creation for expansion. The yugashi are basically plundering everything not nailed down right now. I imagine they've got quite a few pissed-off Lunars and some angry young solars taking a hard look at their activities. Never mind the Dragon-Bloods." (1:30:16 AM) Niet: "Of course, with their armies running around Creation, one wonders how they're defending their homeland at all." (1:31:07 AM) Danzi: "As Niet said, they're not exactly paying attention. We're hoping for more wisdom from your nation. (1:31:51 AM) Niet: "Since you've already seen that there are threats that can come from within Autocthonia." (1:38:23 AM) Danzi: "you have a rare opportunity to start scouring the blight zones in earnest near your nation and beyond, to make Estasia a bulwark of the civilization you've all striven for. We've helped, but I think it be time soon for the men, women and champions of Estasia to start cleansing the maker's body, using what you have gained here, and not forgetting the maker who has sheltered you." (1:39:29 AM) Danzi: "But... There are opportunities here in Creation that will allow you all to continue to thrive and grow without falling to the foolish Depradations of the Yugashi, whom are being called the "locust-men" by the people of the south." (1:48:51 AM) Lianst: they murmer among themselves. (1:49:37 AM) Lianst: (wits+socialize all) (1:50:09 AM) Danzi: `roll 11d10 (1:50:09 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 11d10: 9 4 2 6 4 9 9 8 8 8 1 (1:50:18 AM) Danzi: ((6)) (1:50:19 AM) Priceless: (firing up the emotion reader) (1:50:39 AM) Priceless: (tossing in 1 succ and 2 dice) (1:51:21 AM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (1:51:22 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 6d10: 9 7 1 4 1 5 (1:52:19 AM) Priceless: (3, plus whatever I glean from their emotions interracting with their intimacies) (1:52:50 AM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (1:52:50 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 9 2 (1:52:53 AM) Niet: (1) (1:53:51 AM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 8d10 (1:53:52 AM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 8d10: 2 8 4 10 5 4 4 8 (1:54:01 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (4) (1:55:45 AM) Lianst: (people who aren't niet they seem to be taking the combined message as "unify the octet so they can be a force to clense the blight zones") (1:58:33 AM) Priceless: "If you lead the way, others will follow." Priceless posed, "Saving others from their blights would do much to ease unification of your nations, would it not?" Priceless posed. (1:59:59 AM) Danzi: ACTION folds her arms and rolls her eyes a bit. "You want to unify? Worthy goal. but how will you do that, through force? expending the resources you've acquired on your fellow men, and their champions? or will you ride forth and SHOW them how to get the job done? You all seem to think you're the top dogs of the Eight nations. So are you intending to crush your brothers? or get out and show them that your lead should be followed, and (2:01:00 AM) Niet: "lead should be followed, and..." (2:01:06 AM) Niet: ((* (2:01:09 AM) Niet: (cut off there.) (2:01:21 AM) Lianst: (what niet said) (2:02:06 AM) Danzi: and give them the example to be held forward as the ideal?" (2:04:04 AM) Lianst: "the other nations are between us and the Blights now as best we can tell" (2:06:13 AM) Danzi: "And i think better of your military tradition than to kick the ones who can't fight when you yourselves have accepted assistance in recent months. "there are a lot of people, and the maker had a plan for you all. Somehow i doubt that plan was crushing each other under." (2:07:22 AM) ***Danzi shrugs. "but that's more a choice. Will you waste your lives on your brothers? Or will you spend your efforts on the things that would see the maker, your home, destroyed?" (2:08:22 AM) Lianst: (Manipulation+Performance) (2:08:30 AM) Danzi: ((stunt?)) (2:08:48 AM) Lianst: (2) (2:09:21 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (2:09:21 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 2 10 7 9 1 5 7 3 10 10 7 7 8 1 8 7 4 10 1 7 5 1 (2:09:35 AM) Danzi: ((16)) (2:10:06 AM) Lianst: "It seems like a worthy use of our resources" (2:11:56 AM) Danzi: "And as far as the other nations... They will see your warriors, your champions fulfilling their duties to the maker, well-fed, well-equipped and carrying a righteous fury. You will lead the way. and they can follow. i think you would lead, for as Dawn Caste and Full Moons of the Solars and Lunars say. you can lead, you can follow, or you can get out of the way." (2:14:31 AM) Lianst: "We would like to request particular goods" (2:14:34 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (2:15:56 AM) Niet: "Such as?" (2:23:11 AM) Lianst: "We require many of your talking calvary rats" (2:24:00 AM) Niet: Niet looks to Rainbow. (2:24:50 AM) Danzi: "uhh, they're called ponies, not rats." (2:25:32 AM) Niet: (Canti, you awake?) (2:25:37 AM) ***Priceless looks pointedly at Danzi, knowing what she can do. (2:25:47 AM) Danzi: ((I think we have a facedesk in progress)) (2:27:14 AM) Danzi: "I think if you give us time I can provide less tempramental riding mounts for you. Which brings me to my next point. Are you interested in opening trading relations with the creation-born?" (2:27:50 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (sorry, im awake, just really spaced out) (2:29:14 AM) Danzi: ((No worries Canti)) (2:29:33 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (thanks :) ) (2:30:20 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi changed subject. she's not really wanting to see what RR's reaction will be to being referred to as a rat, repeatedly)) (2:30:50 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (2:31:52 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (though it'd be hilarious for RR to come in contact with one of these "rats") (2:33:19 AM) Danzi: "We are actually part of a trading network, from which materiels, food, exotric goods and such can be easily procured. If you can spare small troops of your warriors at a time, their expertise and weaponry would be valued highly, and would bring in money, goods and more materiels for their time. Niet and Priceless Emerald can easily help you hammer out the details of what value your trade goods and troops would have for trade." (2:34:02 AM) Danzi: "I don't recommend sparing too many warriors at once, for that would devalue their services, and it would allow your people to learn of creation while they do their work." (2:38:10 AM) ***Danzi waits to see if her statement catches any interest. (2:40:37 AM) Lianst: "We ahve done such in the past" (2:41:20 AM) Priceless: (uh... net split? NOW?) (2:43:16 AM) Danzi: "As it happens, I have need of a cadre of warriors, not in a combat capacity, but as trainers. You crave calvary mounts, I need fighters to help train my children. The chosen you send with the training cadre can assist me in designing proper calvary mounts to your specifications, should you so wish, and bring your beasts back to you upon their return from the term of duty." (2:44:53 AM) Danzi: "Until that time i can only provide a stopgap, that would require your own citizens to be willing to give up a goodly portion of their own humanity to give you what you want on that marker." (2:45:26 AM) Lianst: "we are not that much in a rush.." (2:45:56 AM) Priceless: "Which of your groups handles theological matters again?" Priceless queried. (2:46:23 AM) Danzi: "I thought not. Would my terms be acceptable then? A training cadre in exchange for proper calvary mounts bred to survive and thrive amidst the Maker's body and functions?" (2:47:49 AM) Lianst: "Yes (2:50:33 AM) Danzi: "Whichever chosen you choose to lead your cadre will assist me in the design then. i would like their input on the matter, a high knowledge of medicinal lore and crafting will help smooth the process of explaining the principles involved in doing this." (2:52:06 AM) Danzi: "Now moving along, are there any other avenues of trade you are interested in pursuing?" (2:53:20 AM) Danzi: "We have one, in particular, if you've no requests." (2:53:58 AM) Lianst: "go right ahead" (2:55:15 AM) Danzi: "The savants who are responsible for the upkeep and upgrade of the cities. We're going to need the services of a few, or to have a few of our people trained in their ways to upkeep a patropilis or matropolis in creation." (2:57:07 AM) Lianst: "That is not an option" (2:57:19 AM) Danzi: "May I ask why?" (2:59:43 AM) Lianst: "It is just not" (3:03:14 AM) Danzi: "I'm not asking for someone to build a chosen like a commodity, or trade them as though they were talents for artifacts. there will be at least one autochthonian city in creation very shortly. They must be maintained, and expanded. A city who does not grow might as well be dead. the folk of creation would be hard-pressed to imagine one of these chosen, much less the ways and means to repair them, build upon them." (3:04:13 AM) Lianst: "We cannot teach you how to upkeep them" (3:06:30 AM) Danzi: "I'm not asking you to teach ME. I do pay attention. None of your Exalts are part of the ones who design and build. this says to me that I likely cannot be taught. I think Autochthon, very likely rightly, decided that only mortals would have the proper faith, drive and reverence to properly do the job of the upkeep. When I say our people, I mean men and women devoted to seeing these cities grow and thrive in creation as they would here." (3:09:36 AM) Lianst: "they cannot be taught" (3:10:08 AM) ***Priceless puts a hand on Danzi's shoulder, the silent meaning clear. (3:11:22 AM) Danzi: "I'm missing something, aren't I?" She simply looks curiously at the man, not really expecting an answer, then shrugs. "I'll ask the boss about it." (3:12:16 AM) Danzi: "Past that, any questions, comments, wisecracks?" She looks about at the mortals and champions assembled, looking for signs the ancient city is listening. (3:15:24 AM) Lianst: "No, we will get things in motion" (3:21:03 AM) Danzi: "Then we will get things in motion on our part." (3:22:36 AM) Lianst: "Very well" (3:24:02 AM) Danzi: ((Never mind it don't take much on our part)) (3:25:06 AM) Lianst: (heh) (3:27:11 AM) Lianst: that it? (3:30:17 AM) Priceless: that I can think of at the moment (3:30:23 AM) Lianst: ok ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights